


Parsnip's Friend

by Bruni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cats, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruni/pseuds/Bruni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel stayed home sick from work he didn't expect someone to be knocking outside his window. Especially since his apartment was on the 12th floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsnip's Friend

Castiel was in misery. His head hurt, his nose was running, and his throat felt like he’d been gargling nails all day. If it wasn’t for his boss ordering him to go home and take a sick day he’d still be hunched miserably over his tissue strewn desk. 

Now he’s lying down on his marginally less tissue covered couch with a cold compress and a pile of blankets, feeling only slightly better. The view over the bay from his high rise apartment was peaceful, the sun occasionally peeking out through the clouds. Parsnip, his cat, had promptly woken up from her nap ten minutes ago and was sitting in front of the floor to ceiling window where she hadn’t moved from since. Castiel figured she had seen some birds and didn’t think much of it, burrowing deeper under his blankets to try to take a well earned nap. 

A few minutes later, he heard a faint scratching against the glass. When he uncovered his head and squinted at Parsnip he saw her pawing at the glass and looking down. 

“Parsnip, shhh.” She didn’t pay him any attention and continued scratching. Cas decided to ignore it and went back under the blankets. The scratching became more frequent until suddenly he heard the sound of someone tapping against the glass. He froze and clutched his blankets tighter around him. Every horror movie that his older brothers had ever forced upon him suddenly flashed before his eyes. Castiel lived on the 12th floor, it would be impossible for someone to get up this high. Unless it was one of those big city criminals his mother was always warning him against, come to murder him while he was weak and defenseless. No he wouldn’t let his mother have the satisfaction of being right. 

The tapping continued, becoming more varied and moving across the glass. Parsnip let out a few meows and continued scratching at the glass. Castiel gripped the top of the blankets and ever so slowly uncovered his head. The other end of his couch obscured the bottom part of his windows, only letting him see Parsnip’s tail moving back and forth wildly. Bless her for trying to scare off the attacker, who said cats weren’t as brave as dogs? 

Castiel took a deep breath and quickly sat up. The man (correction, the killer) behind the glass was startled enough that he fell from sight. Cas was about to declare a personal victory until he registered the cables that were still swinging and a blue helmet clad head slowly coming back into view. He gaped as the window washer raised a gloved hand and gave him a feeble wave. 

Parsnip immediately stretched up and batted at the man’s hand and with a sheepish smile towards Cas the man continued playing with her behind the glass. He’d done an impeccable job since the windows were clean enough to see the blush that made a galaxy of freckles stand out. Mossy green eyes tried to steal glances even though Castiel was still staring. He was tempted to reach up and flatten down his hair, he knew it was bound to look like a birds nest, but he didn’t want to further embarrass himself in front of the window washer. The extremely attractive window washer. The extremely attractive window washer that his cat apparently had an appointment to play with every week while he was away. 

The man was still waving his hands for Parsnip to follow but was starting to move over to the next apartment. Castiel decided to throw caution to the wind and got out of his blanket nest in all his rumpled pajama’d glory and gave a small wave of his own and a shy smile. The man seemed to be stunned for a second before he broke out in a grin. Cas sat down in front of the window and gathered Parsnip into his lap as the man held up a finger and quickly reached behind himself. 

A second later a gloved finger was writing onto the window with soapy water. It took Castiel a second to understand the backwards letters.

I’m Dean.

The window washer’s, Dean’s, blush grew darker as he looked back at Castiel. Cas dislodged an annoyed Parsnip from his lap in order to get a dry erase marker from his desk. Quickly sitting back down, he concentrated on writing his letters backwards so that Dean could read them easily from his side.

Hello Dean, I’m Cas.

“Hi Cas.” Dean mouthed at him, giving him a wave again.

Parsnip had finally wandered off and Cas realized that Dean would have probably moved onto the next apartment by now so he thought for a second before deciding to add onto his message.

Call me sometime, 845-453-1465.

Dean grinned even wider from behind the glass and pulled out his phone. The next second a beep came from Cas’s pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from an unfamiliar number.

_Nice to meet you Cas._ Castiel smiled at Dean and texted back.

_Likewise._

_So, same time next week?_

_I’ll be here._

Dean winked at him and waved good bye as he started to move along the glass. Parsnip wandered back to meow a goodbye to her friend as he moved out of sight. 

“So Parsnip,” Cas gathered her back into his arms and continued to sit and look out at the bay with a smile as she purred, “when were you going to tell me about your friend Dean?”

~~~  
Later that day, once Dean had finished his shift.  
~~~

“Dude, that’s such a chick flick moment!”

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean retorted as Sam started to double over in laughter. He instantly regretted telling his brother about Cas. 

“Jerk! Seriously, that was one step away from fogging up his window with your breath and drawing a little heart” Sam wheezed. 

“Oh my god.” Dean quickly went to lock himself in his room in order to get away from Sam. He could still hear Sam call Charlie through the door, no doubt to gossip about Dean’s new crush. 

In the end, he and Cas didn’t wait a week to see each other and instead met for coffee the very next day, talking away the hours with ease. Dean still kept his window appointment with Parsnip the next week, and soon after got to meet his little friend in person. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the adorable video of the window washer playing with the cat!
> 
> See here:  
> http://cybergata.tumblr.com/post/139143855422/rinatakei-the-window-washer-is-back-to-play
> 
> My tumblr:  
> mynameisbruni.tumblr.com
> 
> Also that's not my real number, just an old one I used to have.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
